


An Empress Forged of Beskar and Blood

by Webtrinsic



Series: Mand'alor Ahsoka Tano [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka rules Mandalore, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Armor, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Death Watch (Star Wars), Duchess Ahsoka, Fulcrum, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Not Canon Compliant, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Politics, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Royalty, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Ahsoka takes the throne after her victory over Maul. Her shift into their culture is seamless, the Jedi had never truly taught her to keep the peace. And a warrior is exactly what Mandalore needs.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Mand'alor Ahsoka Tano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127162
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	An Empress Forged of Beskar and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> more of my lovely ahsoka ruling mandalore AU, not a continuation of my other fic just another version :)

Her first few days of rule are spent in training. The familiarity of the pastime is a comfort as the galaxy around her shatters like glass.  Her changing of title is brought to her after the reaping of Bo-Katan and Darth Maul. The people of Mandalore and the Death Watch claim she was a ruler worth waiting for.

A helmet is forged, one that exposes her lekku and montrals as they will never stop growing, and paint her facial markings as if they were a symbol. Then again with her work as Fulcrum they technically were, she’s not entirely sure what the Mandalorians truly see them as, but as far as she and others can tell, it is a sign of new rule and a new generation to come under her command.

The republic has fallen, the inner worlds are just as destitute as the outer rim and the people of this haunted universe are beginning to take agency.  No Jedi are allowed to "keep the peace" as they were never any good at it with their involvement in politics and war.

It was every planet for itself, and for the time being Ahsoka had a duty to her people. One she was keeping up with spectacularly.  Few separatist and sith had come looking for shelter, unable to handle a galaxy actually fighting back without law or order and she and her people had acted accordingly.

There would be no alliance, not with the Jedi, separatist, or with any other government that managed to form from the ashes because things just didn’t work that way when the worlds and star systems were so vast.

It suited their people, planet, and blood still got to be spilled by anyone who dared to negate these facts.  All was well but Ahsoka was still at war. With herself, with the ideals that had been pounded into her brain, and with the order even if they didn’t know it.

As Fulcrum she’d been sending consultations for weeks on end, but her advice would not go through. The war was over and the Jedi lost their temple and their honor, now in the lower levels of Coruscant, she feared they were still breeding the same ridiculous notions they bred into her.

From what she’d heard, they hadn’t truly accepted their fault, and Ahsoka as much as she loved her older brother, couldn’t come crawling back to smack some sense into him and the others. Maybe they had to feel this defeat wholeheartedly, even if it hurt her not to send aid.  But that would be against everything her people stood for, so she refrained. She was a duchess, an empress, practically a queen.

One of war, battle, and blood. One that was catching on remarkably quickly to fighting with her head within the confines of magnificently pure beskar. Her advisor had been curious about the helmet and it’s hindrance when it came to one's peripheral but was pleasantly surprised that as a togruta Ahsoka had more than enough experience with blind spots.

Her lekku had always taken up a good amount of her vision, but her spectacular hearing was enough to override that fact. Which brought them to the real problem, the reverberation of sound from within the beskars confines. 

The armorer had found a way to rectify that by adding padding that morphed to her contortions, especially so around the contours where her lekku and montrals protruded from the beskar. It wouldn’t do good for them to chaffe in battle.

“Thank you,” the girl is earnest and the woman adorned in a golden helmet, the little spikes that signified her prior dedication to Maul sanded down, two new larger peaks at the top that Ahsoka knows is meant to portray her montrals, is stoic.

“It is my duty,” the woman obviously takes pride in her work, she deserves to. Her armor is magnificent.

Giving a nod of respect, Ahsoka runs her fingers over her new helmet reverently. 

“Your majesty, I do have something more for you,” the woman reaches to her side, unclipping a pair of gloves from her belt. Ahsoka slides the black gloves over her skin, the gauntlet’s padded and versatile.

“Shuk’orok,”

Ahsoka doesn’t know what it means, or what in particular they do do, but she will and the Armorer is more than happy to show her.

* * *

Instinctively throughout the day Ahsoka pat’s the sabers on her hilt, the castle guards originally had been weary at the action, she knows it’s because of Maul. Ruthlessly he’d massacred the disquiet, and she hopes they know by now the action is something of a comfort for her and not a threat to other’s.

Heavy footfalls quickly approach, and although she knows she is not in danger; her instincts roar from past experiences. It takes more control than Ahsoka normally has to not slash her sabers and eviscerate.  It is a carnal and savage response, one she internalizes, knowing as much as she’d wanted to be. She was no peace keeper, she was a warrior, a weapon at heart, even if she didn’t always want to be. What else was she good for?

“We have a situation, it appears a sith has kidnapped three Jedi under the belief Maul was still in rule,” the mandalorian announces, and Ahsoka squares her shoulders, donning her metaphorical cape and cowl, in this case her helmet.

She’s killed several sith, another was no difference at all. As much as she wants to recoil at the fact there are Jedi on her planet, she can’t, she has to save them and send them on their way.

Adrenaline pumps and that vile part from within blossoms, one that connects her seamlessly with her new people and culture, she’s ready for a battle, no matter what familiar faces she may see.

* * *

Familiar faces she does see, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Master Unduli are strung up by shackles, ones that effectively cut off the force meaning they do not sense her coming. Another familiar face is the sith, whose not actually a sith, Barriss Offee.

She’s only wielding a single red saber, and Ahsoka doesn’t care for the girl’s monologue. Ahsoka whites out like the kyber crystals she’d purified. All she knows now is her old friend was progressing on her master with the intent of harm, and Ahsoka had killed Maul for less.

Her gauntlets feel warm and she leaps, grabbing the saber out of mid-air, internally cackling at the startled look on Barriss’s face reflected in red before Ahsoka plunges the darksaber up and into her chest. Killing her almost instantly.

Barriss' saber drops and Ahsoka fixes her own sword back to her belt, basking in the silence as the body falls. There is an urge she cannot help as she picks up the fallen saber, testing the gauntlet’s strength as she crushes it’s casing and it’s crystal all in one go.

“I see Mandalore has found a ruler fitting of their beliefs,” Luminara’s voice is dull, condescending, and immediately Anakin and Obi-Wan’s head snap to look at the other Jedi.

Her former padawan had just been killed in front of her, they were in enemy territory, their world had also come to an end. It is possibly she’d just hit the end of her rope, but even Anakin knew to keep his mouth shut.

“Get them down and dispose of her,” she gestures vaguely at the crumpled body on the floor. Watching tensely as her advisor and the wayward mandalorian who’d informed her of this transgression worked at freeing the Jedi and dragging off the corpse without any feeling.

“Beliefs I was taught by you,” Ahsoka answered honestly, easily, as if it was simply a statement of fact and not an accusation as she pulls the helmet off her head. Holding it under her arm as she looks up at her former master’s. 

The mandalorians don't pay it another glance, knowing they were her family, if only formerly, it is no surprise they are allowed to see her face. 

“Ahsoka,” her master’s voice is so happy, and the choked mouthing Obi-Wan does in the same way has the girl’s resolve faltering.

“Use the ship she brought you here with to get home, you have an hour,” Ahsoka informed, turning her back to them. It is not the time for an alliance, no matter how badly she wants to reconvene.

The girl stops, turns, gives them a proper bow, showing there is still respect, and with a bold pass of the force, she let’s Anakin and Obi-Wan, mainly Anakin feel her struggle, assures that he is still her family, and she loves him wholeheartedly. But there is still the plea he understands.  And he should because Anakin has gone through the same struggle his whole life. He is a Jedi and he must abide by that code, there’s something in his eyes, upset but resigned as he returns the bow. Luminara and Obi-Wan follow his lead.

Settling her helmet back on her head, the world misses the tears she finally let’s fall and the watery smile lifting her features as she feels her and her master's bond rise from the depths and the rush of love that follows.

* * *

“Did you really catch a lightsaber with your hand?” Her master’s voice is incredulous, childishly excited, and Ahsoka laughs, nodding as his image on the holo flickers.

The girl is alone in her grandiose room, legs folded underneath her as she sits on her bed. She almost wants to show him the gauntlet but ultimately decides against it. Neither of them are particularly fond of the added secrets between them, but they had always been there, there’s just more now. And as much as it should tear them apart, as they talk about real things, it does nothing more than make them focus on what really matters.

Unclipping one of her own white sabers, the color still unknown to her master, but the way he eyes her new curved handles, she knows there’s a conflicted fondness as he watches as her gauntleted hands handle the blinding light with ease.

Red warmth permeates the shuk’orok, just because it can handle the heat doesn’t mean they won’t melt if the flame was persistent enough. Letting go, the girl deactivated her saber, letting it fall back onto her bedding with a soft clink.

Ahsoka can’t help but notice her master is not in the lower levels of coruscant but rather in the ornate furnishings of Naboo. A baby cries, quickly followed by another, and the pieces click together all too clearly.

“Your family needs you,” Ahsoka croons, ushering him away, but there is a falter and then an always startling conviction her master returns with.

“True, but don’t forget snips, you’re my family too,”

Ahsoka can’t help her smile, but he’s still looking for assurance.

“I know, now go on. I’ll be alright,” and while fitted in armor, surrounded by warriors, on a planet far from glass. This is certain.

“I know you will,”

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kar'ta of a Jetii, Tracyn of a She'eta'olan Verde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614426) by [VanillaChip101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101)




End file.
